Daria Kasatkina
Daria Sergeyevna Kasatkinaa (Russian: Дарья Сергеевна Касаткина; born 7 May 19971) is a Russian tennis player. On 6 June 2016, she reached her best singles ranking of world number 31, and on 11 April she peaked at world number 53 in doubles. Kasatkina, coached by Vladimir Platenik from Slovakia, has won seven singles titles on the ITF tour and one WTA doubles title on in her career. She also won the girls' singles tournament at the French Open in June 2014, defeating Ivana Jorović in three sets in the final.23 Contents 1 Career 1.1 Early life 1.2 2015: Grand Slam debut, first WTA doubles title 1.3 2016: First Top-10 win, Fed Cup debut 2 Personal life 3 WTA career finals 3.1 Doubles: 1 (1 title) 4 ITF finals (7–2) 4.1 Singles (7–0) 4.2 Doubles (0–2) 5 Junior Grand Slam finals 5.1 Girls' Singles 6 Fed Cup participation 6.1 Singles (1–1) 6.2 Doubles (2–0) 7 Performance timelines 7.1 Singles 7.2 Doubles 8 Record against top 10 players 8.1 Top 10 wins 9 Awards and nominations 10 Notes 11 References 12 External links Career Early life Daria was born 7 May 1997 in Tolyatti, Samara Oblast. Her father Sergey works at the Volga Automobile Plant, and her mother Tatyana is a house wife.45 Tatyana and Sergey are both Candidates for Master of Sports—Tatyana in athletics and Sergey in ice hockey. Her brother Aleksandr brought her to tennis.6 Kasatkina took the racket at age six. When she was 11 she was coached by Maxim Prasolov.7 Three years later her new coach became Damir Rishatovich Nurgaliev, a well-known tennis coach in the Samara Oblast. The fourteen-years old won her first tournament at the fourth-graded Samara Cup. A year later she debuted at Grand Slam junior tournaments. She started her professional career in 2013.45 Within a year, from year-end 2014 to 2015, Kasatkina jumped 300 ranking positions.6 2015: Grand Slam debut, first WTA doubles title Kasatkina made her senior Grand Slam debut at the US Open in the main draw as a lucky loser in 2015, after Maria Sharapova withdrew due to injury. She beat Daria Gavrilova and Ana Konjuh to make the third round, losing to Kristina Mladenovic.8 She won her first career doubles title at the 2015 Kremlin Cup with Elena Vesnina. She also reached semifinals in singles as a qualifier, defeating Carla Suárez Navarro in the quarterfinals before falling to Anastasia Pavlyuchenkova.9 2016: First Top-10 win, Fed Cup debut At the 2016 ASB Classic, Kasatkina scored the biggest victory of her career, defeating defending champion, seven-time Grand Slam champion and former world number one Venus Williams in the first round in three sets. At the Australian Open she was drawn against 27th seed Anna Karolína Schmiedlová in the first round and won in straight sets. She then won in straight sets over Konjuh in the second round, but lost to world no. 1 Serena Williams in the third round in 44 minutes. Kasatkina debuted at the 2016 Fed Cup against the Netherlands in the first round, winning the dead rubber in doubles with Ekaterina Makarova. Then, in St. Petersburg, she had the best result among the Russian participants, reaching the semifinals in singles, falling to Belinda Bencic. At the 2016 Qatar Total Open, Kasatkina and doubles partner Elena Vesnina rematched No. 1 duo Hingis/Mirza, whom they previously lost to in St. Petersburg. The Russian duo also broke the best-ranked duo's winning-streak record of 41 winning matches in a row.10 Following this, Kasatkina debuted at the 2016 BNP Paribas Open where she reached her first Premier Mandatory quarterfinal with wins over Daniela Hantuchová, Anna-Lena Friedsam, Mónica Puig and twelfth seed Timea Bacsinszky before falling to eighteenth seed Karolína Plíšková in straight sets. Kasatkina also paired up with compatriot Elena Vesnina in the doubles but the pair lost in the second round to eventual finalists Karolína Plíšková and Julia Görges in three sets. Following this tournament, Kasatkina reached a career high in singles and doubles. The next tournament Kasatkina entered for was the 2016 Miami Open where she defeated Kateryna Bondarenko in the first round.11 In the second round she lost to Simona Halep.12 Kasatkina's rankings in singles and doubles again reached a new career high. In Charleston, Kasatkina won her 100th match in WTA and ITF combined, by defeating the Chinese Zheng Saisai in straight sets.13 She reached the quarterfinals, where she was defeated by eventual champion Sloane Stephens. At the 2016 French Open, Kasatkina won her first two matches in three sets. She beat Anna-Lena Friedsam and Virginie Razzano in the first two rounds. In the third round, she lost to Kiki Bertens in a hard fought three set match, 2–6, 6–3, 8–10. Kasatkina again reached the 3rd round of a Grand Slam at Wimbledon. Venus Williams returned the favour in three tight sets. Shortly before the matchball for Williams it began to shower.14 Personal life Kasatkina prefers watching men's over women's tennis, her favourite tennis player is Rafael Nadal.15 She also enjoys watching football, and is a fan of FC Barcelona.16 WTA career finals Doubles: 1 (1 title) Legend Grand Slam tournaments (0–0) WTA Tour Championships (0–0) Premier Mandatory & Premier 5 (0–0) Premier (1–0) International (0–0) Titles by Surface Hard (1–0) Grass (0–0) Clay (0–0) Carpet (0–0) Outcome No. Date Tournament Surface Partner Opponent Score Winner 1. 23 October 2015 Kremlin Cup, Moscow, Russia Hard (i) Russia Elena Vesnina Romania Irina-Camelia Begu Romania Monica Niculescu 6–3, 6–7(7–9), 10–5 ITF finals (7–2) Singles (7–0) Legend $100,000 tournaments $75,000 tournaments $50,000 tournaments $25,000 tournaments $15,000 tournaments $10,000 tournaments Finals by surface Hard (1–0) Clay (6–0) Grass (0–0) Carpet (0–0) Outcome No. Date Tournament Surface Opponent Score Winner 1. 27 January 2014 Sharm el-Sheikh, Egypt Hard Czech Republic Pernilla Mendesová 6–3, 6–4 Winner 2. 15 September 2014 Telavi, Georgia Clay Italy Jasmine Paolini 6–1, 4–6, 10–7 Winner 3. 19 January 2015 Daytona Beach, United States Clay Belgium Elise Mertens 6–2, 4–6, 6–0 Winner 4. 18 May 2015 Caserta, Italy Clay Turkey İpek Soylu 7–6(7–4), 6–1 Winner 5. 8 June 2015 Minsk, Belarus Clay Ukraine Ganna Poznikhirenko 4–3, ret. Winner 6. 15 June 2015 Minsk, Belarus Clay Belarus Iryna Shymanovich 6–1, 6–1 Winner 7. 14 September 2015 Saint-Malo, France Clay Germany Laura Siegemund 7–5, 7–6(7–4) Doubles (0–2) Legend $100,000 tournaments $75,000 tournaments $50,000 tournaments $25,000 tournaments $15,000 tournaments $10,000 tournaments Finals by surface Hard (0–0) Clay (0–2) Grass (0–0) Carpet (0–0) Outcome No. Date Tournament Surface Partner Opponents Score Runner-up 1. 25 May 2015 Moscow, Russia Clay Ukraine Olga Ianchuk Germany Carolin Daniels Ukraine Alyona Sotnikova 2–6, 6–7(10–12) Runner-up 2. 8 June 2015 Minsk, Belarus Clay Ukraine Olga Ianchuk Russia Valentyna Ivakhnenko Russia Polina Monova 6–4, 0–6, 10–12 Junior Grand Slam finals Girls' Singles Outcome Year Championship Surface Opponent Score Winner 2014 French Open Clay Serbia Ivana Jorović 6–7(5–7), 6–2, 6–3 Fed Cup participation This Table is current through the 2016 Fed Cup17 Legend World Group World Group Play-off World Group II World Group II Play-off Europe/Africa Group Singles (1–1) Edition Round Date Against Surface Opponent W/L Result Team Result 2016 Fed Cup WG PO 16 April 2016 Moscow, Russia Belarus Belarus Clay (i) Aliaksandra Sasnovich 6–3, 3–6, 6–1 Win Loss 2–3 17 April 2016 Moscow, Russia Victoria Azarenka 2–6, 7–5, 3–6 Loss Doubles (2–0) Edition Round Date Against Surface Partner Opponents W/L Result Team Result 2016 Fed Cup WG QF 7 February 2016 Moscow, Russia Netherlands Netherlands Hard (i) Ekaterina Makarova Cindy Burger/Arantxa Rus Win 6–0, 6–2 Loss 1–3 2016 Fed Cup WG PO 17 April 2016 Moscow, Russia Belarus Belarus Clay (i) Elena Vesnina Olga Govortsova/Aryna Sabalenka Win 6–4, 6–2 Loss 2–3 Performance timelines Key W F SF QF R# RR Q# A P Z# PO G F-S SF-B NMS NH (W) Won tournament; reached (F) final, (SF) semifinal, (QF) quarterfinal; (R#) rounds 4, 3, 2, 1; competed at a (RR) round-robin stage; reached a (Q#) qualification round; (A) absent from tournament; played in a (Z#) Davis/Fed Cup Zonal Group (with number indication) or (PO) play-off; won a (G) gold, (F-S) silver or (SF-B) bronze Olympic medal; a (NMS) downgraded Masters Series/1000 tournament; or (NH) tournament not held. To avoid confusion and double counting, these charts are updated either at the conclusion of a tournament, or when the player's participation in the tournament has ended. Singles Only Main Draw results in WTA Tour, Grand Slam Tournaments and Olympic Games are included in Win–Loss records. This table is current through the 2016 Wimbledon Championships. Tournament 2013 2014 2015 2016 SR W–L Win % Grand Slam Tournaments Australian Open A A A 3R 0 / 1 2–1 67% French Open A A A 3R 0 / 1 2–1 67% Wimbledon A A A 3R 0 / 1 2–1 67% US Open A A 3R 0 / 1 2–1 67% Win–Loss 0–0 0–0 2–1 6–3 0 / 4 8–4 67% Olympic Games Summer Olympics Not Held 0 / 0 0–0 0% Year-End Championships Tour Championships Did Not Qualify 0 / 0 0–0 0% Elite Trophy1 Did Not Qualify 0 / 0 0–0 0% WTA Premier Mandatory Tournaments Indian Wells A A A QF 0 / 1 4–1 80% Miami A A A 2R 0 / 1 1–1 50% Madrid A A A 1R 0 / 1 0–1 0% Beijing A A A 0 / 0 0–0 0% WTA Premier 5 Tournaments Dubai NP5 A A NP5 0 / 0 0–0 0% Doha A A NP5 2R 0 / 1 1–1 50% Rome A A A 3R 0 / 1 2–1 67% Montreal / Toronto A A A 0 / 0 0–0 0% Cincinnati A A A 0 / 0 0–0 0% Tokyo A NP5 0 / 0 0–0 0% Wuhan NH A A 0 / 0 0–0 0% 2013 2014 2015 2016 SR W–L Win % Tournaments 0 2 5 11 18 Titles 0 0 0 0 Finals reached 0 0 0 0 Hard Win–Loss 0–0 0–0 5–2 12–6 0 / 8 17–8 70% Clay Win–Loss 0–0 0–0 2–3 7–4 0 / 7 9–7 56% Grass Win–Loss 0–0 0–0 0–0 2–2 0 / 2 2–2 50% Overall Win–Loss 0–0 0–0 7–5 21–12 0 / 17 28–17 62% Year-end ranking — 370 72 35 1 Before 2015 known as WTA Tournament of Champions. Doubles Only Main Draw results in WTA Tour, Grand Slam Tournaments and Olympic Games are included in Win–Loss records. This table is current through the 2016 Wimbledon Championships. Tournament 2013 2014 2015 2016 SR W–L Win % Grand Slam Tournaments Australian Open A A A 2R 0 / 1 1–1 50% French Open A A A 1R 0 / 1 0–1 0% Wimbledon A A A 3R 0 / 1 2–1 67% US Open A A A 0 / 0 0–0 0% Win–Loss 0–0 0–0 0–0 3–2 0 / 2 3–2 60% Olympic Games Summer Olympics Not Held 0 / 0 0–0 0% Year-End Championships Tour Championships Did Not Qualify 0 / 0 0–0 0% Elite Trophy1 Did Not Qualify 0 / 0 0–0 0% WTA Premier Mandatory Tournaments Indian Wells A A A 2R 0 / 1 1–1 50% Miami A A A 2R 0 / 1 1–1 50% Madrid A A A 1R 0 / 1 0–1 0% Beijing A A A 0 / 0 0–0 0% WTA Premier 5 Tournaments Dubai NP5 A A NP5 0 / 0 0–0 0% Doha A A NP5 SF 0 / 1 3–1 75% Rome A A A A 0 / 0 0–0 0% Montreal / Toronto A A A 0 / 0 0–0 0% Cincinnati A A A 0 / 0 0–0 0% Tokyo A NP5 0 / 0 0–0 0% Wuhan NH A A 0 / 0 0–0 0% 2013 2014 2015 2016 SR W–L Win % Tournaments 0 0 1 10 11 Titles 0 0 1 1 Finals reached 0 0 1 1 Hard Win–Loss 0–0 0–0 4–0 7–5 1 / 6 11–5 75% Clay Win–Loss 0–0 0–0 0–0 1–3 0 / 3 1–3 25% Grass Win–Loss 0–0 0–0 0–0 2–2 0 / 2 2–2 50% Overall Win–Loss 0–0 0–0 4–0 10–10 1 / 11 14–10 56% Year-end ranking — — 118 55 1 Prior 2015 known as WTA Tournament of Champions. Record against top 10 players Kasatkina's match record against players who have been ranked in the top 10 with those who have been No. 1 in boldface Switzerland Timea Bacsinszky 1–0 Slovakia Dominika Cibulkova 1–0 Slovakia Daniela Hantuchova 1–0 Spain Carla Suárez Navarro 1–0 Czech Republic Karolina Pliskova 1–1 United States Venus Williams 1–1 Belarus Victoria Azarenka 0–1 Switzerland Belinda Bencic 0–1 Italy Sara Errani 0–1 Romania Simona Halep 0–1 Spain Garbiñe Muguruza 0–1 Italy Roberta Vinci 0–1 United States Serena Williams 0–1 Top 10 wins # Player Rank Event Surface Round Score 2016 1. United States Venus Williams No. 7 ASB Classic, Auckland, New Zealand Hard 1st Round 6–7, 6–3, 6–3 Awards and nominations Russian Cup: 2014 Junior of the Year18 WTA Breakthrough of the Month – Thrice nominated for January, February and March 2016. Notes a.Jump up ^ Also transliterated as Darya Kasatkina References 1.Jump up ^ Касаткина Дарья Сергеевна — РНИ 14136. Russian Tennis Tour (in Russian). Retrieved 7 June 2014. 2.Jump up ^ "Roland-Garros: Darya Kasatkina sacrée au tournoi féminin juniors". Eurosport (in French). 7 June 2014. Retrieved 7 June 2014. 3.Jump up ^ Kasatkina Crowned Junior Champion 4.^ Jump up to: a b "Поколение Next: Дарья Касаткина" Next: Daria Kasatkina (in Russian). SportBox.ru. 8 June 2014. Retrieved 17 April 2016. 5.^ Jump up to: a b "Теннисистка Дарья Касаткина: биография и спортивные достижения" player Daria Kasatkina: Biography and sports achivements (in Russian). SportObzor.ru. 16 September 2015. Retrieved 17 April 2016. 6.^ Jump up to: a b Anton Baboshin (19 January 2016). "Дарья Касаткина: Триста строчек рейтинга за один год!" Kasatkina: Three hundred rating positions within a year! (in Russian). SportBox.ru. Retrieved 17 April 2016. 7.Jump up ^ Anastasia Filippova (7 May 2016). "Дарья Касаткина — девчонка с характером" Kasatkina – Girl with Character (in Russian). Championat.com. Retrieved 8 May 2016. 8.Jump up ^ Kasatkina Embracing Lucky Loser Role 9.Jump up ^ Pavlyuchenkova Hits Nifty 19 In Moscow 10.Jump up ^ Santina Streak Ends At 41 11.Jump up ^ "Kasatkina Sets Up Halep Showdown". 22 March 2016. Retrieved 24 March 2016. 12.Jump up ^ "Halep Handles Surging Kasatkina". 24 March 2016. Retrieved 25 March 2016. 13.Jump up ^ "Касаткина: вроде только начала играть среди взрослых, а уже одержала 100 побед" It seemed like I just started playing among adults, but I already have 100 victories. Championat.com. 5 April 2016. Retrieved 5 April 2016. 14.Jump up ^ Venus Holds Nerve To Defeat Kastakina 15.Jump up ^ Nikolay Ryazantsev (5 February 2016). "Дарья Касаткина: на других теннисисток не смотрю, равняюсь на Рафаэля Надаля" Kasatkina: I try to match with Rafael Nadal and don't watch other tennis players (in Russian). R-Sport. Retrieved 10 April 2016. 16.Jump up ^ Darya Tuboltseva (11 February 2016). "Касаткина: люблю Надаля и Месси" I love Nadal and Messi (in Russian). Championat.com. Retrieved 10 April 2016. 17.Jump up ^ Kasatkina's Profile at Fed Cup 18.Jump up ^ Дарья Касаткина и Андрей Рублёв стали обладателями премии "Русский Кубок" в номинации "Юниор года". GoTennis (in Russian). 10 November 2014. Retrieved 14 November 2014. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Daria Kasatkina. Daria Kasatkina at the Women's Tennis Association Daria Kasatkina at the International Tennis Federation Daria Kasatkina at the Fed Cup Category:1997 births Category:Living people Category:People from Tolyatti Category:Russian female tennis players Category:French Open junior champions Category:Grand Slam (tennis) champions in girls' singles Category:Tennis players at the 2014 Summer Youth Olympics